sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Severin Tanbris
Severin Tanbris (19 BBY—) was born out of wedlock in relative obscurity on the outskirts of Alderaan's capital. He came from a long line of military officers - his father had fought and was decorated in the volatile Clone Wars and somehow lived to tell the tale, and his grandfather had risen to the rank of Admiral in a local defense force in another sector. But he was a dissapointment from his first breaths; not only would his mother die two weeks later of a serious infection, but his left leg was rendered almost unuseable due to complications. Years of painful therapy followed, but even with the best electronic devices science could conjure up he would never gain it's full range of movement. He was always small and unassuming - average - and this would be a constant mark of shame in a era of legendary supermen and larger than life figures. His father, who had wanted another war hero, never managed to live it down. He grew up in a Palpatine household, a rarity on a paradise that encouraged radical free thinking. His father was a fanatical supporter of the New Order and the lawful regime that it had developed out of the chaos and anarchy brought on by the war. He was indoctrinated to the same propaganda, and as he grew older he remained a loyal, if skeptic, subject. Rarely taken seriously, he was intelligent, but lacked the motivation to succeed. He had no formal education, instead teaching himself on the vast computers of the University, and this allowed his vicarious interests and independence to foster. He found work at the local starport, but was quickly confronted by a wall of montony and soon realized that Alderaan was not a planet of action, but a world of politicians and people seeking a respite from galactic turmoil, and this only furthered a now burning desire to leave. Using his father's well known reputation and pulling a few proverbial strings, he was accepted to an Imperial Academy at Toprawa. Just days later, Tarkin exercised the full extent of the Death Star's capabilities and left nothing but an asteroid field in memorium where a vibrant world had once been. Fate had perhaps cruelly spared the young man from becoming another name on a list of casualties that numbered millions, but he would forever be haunted by personal demons: apparitions of friends and family in those last moments leading up to the ultimate void, the peaceful serenity of a utopia abruptly broken for good. He never arrived at Toprawa and would fall off the galactic map for years afterward. He was emotionally wasted, full of regret, blind hatred and bitterness. He blamed the architects of the Rebel Alliance for earning the ire of the Emperor and causing the death of his loved ones, but as the years went on his views on the subject softened and he eventually came to despise the well known Starburst that left so much death and destruction in it's wake, even becoming a sympathizer of sorts. He retreated on a multitude of two and three year long archaeological expeditions that helped him cleanse his soul and repent his sins, but he soon tired of running from the very thing that he could not change - the past. While on a layover on Mon Calamari in 11 ABY, he enlisted at a Naval Academy for a three year tenure. He detested war, and the brutality that it caused honest, normal men to resort to, but he now felt obligated to act against the Imperial juggernaut. Disguising his mangled knee as a 'temporary injury', he somehow passed the psychological and physical tests for starfighter duty, and for several months he had no peer; he defeated simulations with ease, and no officer was as anticipated to join the ranks. But when his 'temporary injury' failed to just disappear, questions started being asked, and faced with mounting pressure he had no choice but to confess that he had lied and tried to cover up his birth defect. Now deemed unfit for starfighter action and faced with the prospect of being ostracized from training and barred from the service, he instead accepted an early posting as an officer-to-be candidate on an aging, out of date Corvette on patrol. In a short time, he distinguished himself for his consumate integrity, but also become known for his rabid independent streak and outspoken, unpopular beliefs. On the recommendations of his commanding officer, who saw some potential in the Alderaanian, he was transferred to the Reprisal, which had begun to carry the flag for the Republic after the Crusader's destruction. He would spend two months down in deflector control, away from the aristocrats and the politicians and the legends, below decks with the real heart and soul of the movement for freedom, and they served as his harsh introduction to the reality of open warfare. With a succession of crippling defeats, morale was at an all time low. Small flickers of hope had been extinguished, dreams for a better future shattered, replaced by doubts that were growing quickly in intensity. For a time, he wondered if he had made the right decision, and considered deserting, a crime punishable by death. He put those doubts out of his mind, and his tenacity was rewarded as he was added to the bridge watch roster and became de facto navigator. It was onboard the Reprisal in the late stages of 14 ABY that he would find his first opportunity to truly prove himself and erase any apprehensions he had about his own abilities as a combat officer. The New Republic hatched an ambitious plan to run the blockade just outside of Coruscant to get much needed supplies to their bases down on the surface. With many senior officers either having perished at Etti or on extended assignment, Tanbris quickly found himself with a brevet commission and a half-hearted crew onboard a Corellian Gunship - a strictly token assignment to flesh out the effort. Mainly there to protect the fighter compliment, he decided to go on instinct alone. Taking firm command of his vessel, he mercilessly engaged the Imperial Star Destroyer ''Predator'', his concussion missiles destroying the bridge tower and killing Captain Fabow Kharan and his entire senior staff, leaving it listless in space. While the fighters dueled to a stalemate, he then turned his attentions toward the famed cruiser ''Dauntless'' and opened fire, knocking out the engines. This led to the evacuation of the crew by Captain Lynae Cassius-Caiton, and the self-destruction of the ship, though not after throwing salt onto the wound by broadcasting his intentions to negotiate terms for surrender while the crew evacuated. Out of Character Info Just mainly a start; straight from my +finger. Relatively new character, and a rarity - a straight bridge officer - but due to some extenuating circumstances, felt he warranted a background on the Wiki. Expect more features, or at least a better layout, and some additions, in the future. Tanbris, Severin